


Antología Spideypool

by ElectricBeatX



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Anal Sex, Bodyguard, M/M, My First Spideypool Fic, Spideypool - Freeform, Spideypool Family
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:08:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23048293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricBeatX/pseuds/ElectricBeatX
Summary: Después de varias peticiones ¡Aquí está!Aquí subiré mis historias relacionadas con la cómica pareja de Peter x Wade.(EN TODOS LOS CAPÍTULOS DE ESTA ANTOLOGÍA PETER TIENE MÁS DE 18 AÑOS)Cada historia es un One Shot completamente independiente a los demás (Exceptuando en ciertas ocasiones) cada una rellena de Fluff y Smut.¡Espero que lo disfruten!
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Me han llegado varios mensajes y comentarios pidiendo una antología sobre estos dos y pensé: "Hmmm... estos dos tienen una diferencia de edad, química palpable y sensualidad desbordante... ¡debo escribir sobre ellos!**

**Ambos ambos personajes tanto sus versiones cinematográficas como en los comics así que ¿Qué mejor manera de expresar mi amor por ellos que hacerlos follar salvajemente?**

**Esta será una historia con varios capitulos, no sé cuantos vayan a ser exactamente, algunos autoconclusivos y otros conectados entre sí.**

**Mucho sexo caliente y fluff adelante, se los advierto. Si ya conocen mi trabajo y mis demás escritos y los disfrutan les agradecería mucho que compartan mis historias con sus amigos o etiqueten a gente que saben que disfrutan de esta pareja con un @ por aquí.**

**¡Espero que lo disfruten! Me divertí mucho escribiéndolo.**

_**Aquí un par de videos Peter x Wade que me han gustado mucho:** _

_**Amo estos videos n-n** _

_**En fin** _ **_, ¡bienvenid@s!_ **


	2. Feliz cumpleaños mocoso

* * *

-¡Wade más duro!- Exclamó Peter contra la almohada.

Wade jadeó y observó como una gota de sudor abandonó el mechón en su frente para caer sobre la espalda desnuda del chico.

-Lo que el cumpleañero ordene.-

Sus dedos sujetaron con más firmeza su delgada cintura y retrocediendo unos centímetros empaló con fuerza al cumpleañero.-

Follar a su cliente definitivamente iba en contra de lo que estipulaba su contrato. Wade era el guardaespaldas de Peter después de todo, debía protegerlo de enfermos pervertidos que atentaran contra su pureza, en lugar de eso allí estaba, posicionándolo en cuatro puntos, embistiendolo y penetrando desde atrás con todo lo que tenía, haciéndolo gemir, sudar y gozar. Corrompiendo lo que prometió proteger.

Desde que Peter fue accidentalmente mordido por una araña radiactiva, se volvió un blanco para varios criminales que buscaban usar sus nuevos poderes, después de perder a sus dos tíos meses después, Tony Stark y Steve Rogers decidieron adoptarlo como su hijo, el problema estaba que entre sus asuntos como profesionistas, misiones con SHIELD y demás cosas, no podían vigilarlo todo el tiempo.

Al enterarse de un misterioso hombre vestido de rojo con poderes de regeneración acelerada, super resistencia y experiencia en batalla que se hacía llamar Deadpool, ambos superhéroes decidieron contactarlo y contratarlo como el guardaespaldas personal de Peter.

El trato era simple, Wade cuidaba de Peter y acambio Tony usaba su soficticada tecnología para ayudarlo a recuperar su apariencia antigua, además de un generoso bono semanal. Obviamente el mercenario aceptó y terminó volviéndose la niñera personal del hijo de los Rogers-Stark.

El único problema era que no contaba con que el joven muchacho tendría una fuerte fijación-atracción por él.

Al principio el chico la manifestaba con miradas furtivas y mejillas sonrojadas, con el paso del tiempo, ambos se volvieron amigos, la confianza creció entre ellos y el coqueteo del chico se volvió más y más descarado.

Wade, por supuesto declinaba sus intentos, el chico, por más lindo y dulce que fuera, era un menor de diecisiete años, no podía meterse en ese tipo de problemas, menos cuando Peter pertenecía a la superfamilia más famosa del mundo.

-Hasta que cumplas dieciocho.- Había prometido Wade una tarde en la que Peter había sido particularmente insistente. -Hasta entonces tendrás mis manos en ti, no un segundo antes.-

El chico simplemente sonrió y esperó con ansias,

Y así fue como terminaron donde estaban, en cuando el reloj marcó las doce, Peter saltó a los brazos de Wade y ambos cayeron sobre la cama.

-Estás tan apretado, Peter.- Wade gruñó. -Eres perfecto, no hay otra forma de describirte, cielo.-

Peter estrujó a Wade con los músculos de su interior. Las manos del chico formaron puños sobre la cama y su frente tocó la almohada, una mano del guardaespaldas bajó a la erección que colgaba de entre los muslos del Peter para darle rápidas caricias. Wade quería sentir su interior mientras el cumpleañero se corría para él.

Y funcionó, la joven polla de Peter no soportó más allá de tres caricias y maldiciendo fuerte eyaculó sobre el colchón.

Wade cerró los ojos y disfrutó de la sensación de Peter tensandose alrededor de su polla ante cada espasmo de placer, sin piedad permaneció embistiendo al tembloroso muchacho hasta igualmente correrse con fuerza.

-¡PETER!- Gruñó mientras llenaba el interior del chico con su orgasmo.

Incapaz de soportar tanto placer, Wade salió del cumpleañero y empapó las sábanas debajo de ellos. Se dejó caer a un lado del chico, exhausto y deliciosamente adolorido.

Wade volteó a ver al chico quien descansaba boca a abajo con tu trasero al aire y su mejilla sobre la almohada, ojos cerrados y labios ligeramente fruncidos por tantos mordiscos. Estaba claramente agotado.

-Oye Peter.-

El chico gimió en tono de pregunta, abrió un ojo y miró a Wade.

-Te amo.-

Peter abrió su otro ojo y sonrió. 

-Te amo.- Respondió igualmente.

No le tomó mucho tiempo recobrar su energía para arrastrarse y dejarse caer sobre el cuerpo desnudo de Wade.

-El mejor regalo de cumpleaños del mundo...- Peter suspiró contra su pecho.

El chico emanaba satisfacción y ternura que Wade contempló con gusto. El guardaespaldas le besó la frente y lo rodeó con sus brazos, agradecido de haber compartido aquel cumpleaños con el chico.

Fue entonces cuando los señores Rogers-Stark entraron a la habitación y encontraron a Peter y a Wade, ambos, desnudos, sudados y en su cama... mierda.

-¡Wade qué demonios!- Exclamó Tony.

-Uh... ¿esto es exactamente lo que parece?-

-¡Papás!- Peter se cubrió con la cobija y se incorporó en el lugar. -Wade y yo sólo estábamos...-

-¡Creo que es claro lo que estaban haciendo, jovencito!- Dijo el Capitán Rogers con severidad en su voz.

Ambos hombres lucían estupefactos, furiosos, a punto de arrancarle la cabeza a Wade. Algo le decía en su interior que ni su factor de recuperación rápida le permitiría salvarse del ataque que estaba por sufrir.

-Creo que sería buena idea que corras, parece que a mis padres no les gustó el regalo de cumpleaños que me acabas de dar, Wade.- Peter susurró.

-Oh, oh... entonces no les gustará tu otro regalo sorpresa...-

-Wade, ¿Qué otro regalo sorpresa tenías preparado?-

Del baño, salió corriendo el "regalo sorpresa".

-Misterio se marcha, ¡Hasta tu próximo cumpleaños Peter!-

El chico parpadeó confundido mientras observaba al hombre desnudo saltar por la ventana y desaparecer entre humo y luces.

-¿Quién era él?- 

Wade hizo un ademán despectivo con la muñeca. -Eh, lo conocerás en Spiderman Far From Home...- guiñó el ojo. -O quizás en una antología Spideysterio.-

Cómo de costumbre, Peter no entendió.

-Bueno, espero haber hecho inolvidable este día.- Wade sonrió. 

-Feliz cumpleaños mocoso.-


End file.
